


blue hair, bright eyes

by autcmnleaves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i swear blink once and it’s over, jisung likes panic! at the disco, soft emo boy!jisung, supportive best friends woojin and changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Minho is just a normal student. He stays out of other people’s business as much as possible. It isn’t his fault that he can’t stop looking at the blue haired boy sitting a few meters away from him.orMinho meets a boy with blue hair, black clothes and eyeliner and is determined to found out more about him.





	blue hair, bright eyes

**Author's Note:**

> here are some songs i listened to while writing this!
> 
> \- i don’t want to miss a thing // aerosmith  
> \- trade mistakes // panic! at the disco  
> \- heaven // bryan adams  
> \- be my baby // ariana grande  
> \- fireside // arctic monkeys  
> \- the less i know the better // tame impala  
> \- hopeless // always never  
> \- apocalypse // cigarettes after sex  
> \- summer // brockhampton

Minho is just a normal student. He isn’t the straight A student his parents want him to be, but he’s doing well enough. He stays out of other people’s business as much as possible. He doesn’t care about the people who don’t care about him either.

It’s not his fault that he can’t stop looking at the blue haired boy, sitting a few meters away from him in the cafeteria. He’s dressed in all black with dangling earrings, earphones in and quietly eating his lunch. Also is that eyeliner under his eyes?

He’s so focused on the boy that he doesn’t even hear his friends calling his name. He only snaps out of his trance when someone waves their hand in front of his face.

“What are you looking at?”, Woojin asks him with a grin. Minho sighs and shakes his head. “Nothing, just zoned out a bit”.

Changbin snorts. “Don’t lie hyung, I saw you looking at emo boy Jisung”. Minho eyes widen. “How do you know his name? And who says he’s an emo?”.

“He’s in my science class. And just look at him, he’s the definition of emo boy”, Changbin explains.

Minho turns his head to look at the boy - Jisung, he reminds himself - and finds him staring back at him. Minho smiles and waves, but Jisung turns his head away. Minho flushes red and lowers his head. _Well, that was embarrassing._

“Do you guys want to hang out this weekend? We can order pizza and play video games?”, Woojin suggests. Changbin and Minho nod excitingly.

“It’s been forever since I last had a nice slice of pizza. My mom’s on a diet so fast food is banned for the next few weeks”, Changbin complains. Woojin and Minho share a glance, both trying to stifle a laugh.

Woojin clears his throat, still trying to hide his smile. “Anyway, I’ll text you the details later. Lunch is about to end”. Minho quickly turns his head to look for the blue haired boy, only for his spot to be empty now.

Ever since that day, Minho is determined to find out more about the blue haired boy.

——

Minho sees Jisung again the next day when he’s grabbing some books out of his locker. The blue haired boy is standing in front of his locker, reading through some of his notes. Minho pretends to be busy with his book and sneakily spares glances at Jisung, thinking he doesn’t see him.

Jisung does notice, however, and he turns his head right when Minho’s looking at him. Minho’s eyes widen and Jisung grins. He stuffs his notebook in his bag, closes his locker and walks away, leaving a bewildered Minho behind.

Minho sighs and closes his locker. At least Jisung acknowledged his existence, so that’s a start. The next step is actually talking to the boy. He just has to find the right moment to approach him.

“Minho! You have English now too, right?”, Changbin says, who’s now standing next to him instead of Jisung. Minho nods. He closes his locker and follows Changbin to the classroom.

“Do you know more about Jisung?”, Minho asks. Changbin frowns at him. “I don’t, he’s new here. Last week was his first week. He’s always alone though and never talks to anyone”.

Minho nods. They walk into the classroom and sit down at their usual tables. “He seems interesting”.

“Why don’t you talk to him then?”, Changbin asks. Minho sighs and shakes his head. “Wouldn’t you be weirded out if a person who you’ve never spoken to walked up to you like ‘Hello Changbin, you don’t know me but I do know you, let’s hang out!”

Changbin laughs. “You’re so stupid sometimes. Pretend like you don’t know his name and tell him you want to get to know him”.

Minho rolls his eyes. “And what if he doesn’t want to talk to me? I don’t want to scare him away”. Now it’s Changbin‘s turn to roll his eyes. “You’re normally never this anxious about approaching someone. Almost everyone on this school would like to be friends with you”.

Minho sighs. “Alright, I’ll talk to him. But I’m putting all the blame on you if he rejects me”.

—

Minho doesn’t get the courage to actually talk to Jisung until the next week. He spent nights staring at his ceiling, trying to think of possible ways to approach the blue haired boy without scaring him off.

Minho had sighted, at first he had no idea why he wants to befriend the boy so badly. He started observing Jisung during lunch, and the boy would always sit on the same place at the same table. He’s always alone, and at first glance it seems like it doesn’t necessarily bother him. Minho knows better though.

He sometimes sees Jisung looking around the cafeteria with sad eyes, quietly observing everyone. He noticed the way Jisung would look up every time someone a different table laughed a little too loudly, only to immediately glance back down at the table. And suddenly Minho understood why he wants to befriend the boy. There’s just something mysterious about him, something that draws Minho in. It makes him want to know everything about the emo boy.

Minho anxiously glances at the clock, hands fumbling with his pen. There are still 3 minutes until lunch. Only 3 minutes till he’s finally going to talk to Jisung. He already told Changbin he won’t be sitting with them during lunch this time. Changbin had wiggled his eyebrows, which earned him a weak push from Minho. They’re definitely going to ask him questions about this later.

And then the bell rings.

Minho packs in his stuff, making sure to take his time. He walks out of the classroom to the cafeteria, and looks around. He already sees Changbin and Woojin at their usual table, and Minho almost wants to abandon his plan and sit with them like always. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head. He walks into the other direction, sticking to his original plan.

He sees Jisung watching something on his phone, which means he hadn’t seen him yet. Minho clears his throat, causing Jisung to jerk up. He looks up at him in shock. Minho smiles at him. “Hi, would you mind if I sit here with you?”, he asks politely. Jisung’s face flushes and he shakes his head. Minho smiles and sits on the opposite of Jisung, whose face is still red. _Cute._

He opens his bag to grab his lunch and starts eating. “So what’s your name, emo boy?”, Minho asks. Jisung looks up with big eyes, he probably didn’t expect Minho to actually say something to him. _His eyes are really pretty._ “M-My name is J-Jisung”, Jisung stammers. Minho smiles softly at him. “My name is Minho!”.

“I know”, Jisung suddenly says, and his eyes immediately widen. “I-I mean, you’re pretty known here. I’ve heard people talk about you in class a few times”. Minho grins. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Jisung”.

“It’s nice to meet you too”, Jisung replies softly, and he takes a bite of his sandwich, stuffing his cheeks with it. Minho’s heart melts at the sight of Jisung’s chubby cheeks. _He kinda eats like a squirrel._ Jisung looks up at him and stops eating. “Do I have something on my face?”, he asks confused. Minho laughs and shakes his head. “Has anyone ever told you the way you eat is really cute? It reminds me of a squirrel!”.

Jisung blushes, and quickly swallows his sandwich. “I-I’ve heard that before. It’s a nickname of mine, actually”, he explains. Minho‘s smile widens. He wants to pinch Jisung’s cheeks one day. “I’ve never seen you before, are you new here?”.

Jisung nods. “I recently moved here. It’s alright here, I guess. You’re the first one to talk to me, actually”, he says, and he lowers his head. Minho’s smile falls. Somehow, he already doesn’t like to see Jisung sad, even though they just met.

“Well, I think you’re really fucking cool”, Minho says confidently. Jisung looks up at him, and smiles. “Thank you, but I’m actually a real big nerd”, he says unsure. Minho smirks. “Aren’t we all a bit of a nerd, though?”.

Jisung laughs and shakes his head. “Has anyone ever told you you’re kinda weird?”. Minho shrugs nonchalantly. “I hear that from my friends all the time, but they know it’d be boring as fuck without me”. Jisung laughs again.

“Hey Jisung, if you want you can sit with me and my friends during lunch tomorrow? I don’t like seeing you all alone and sad”, Minho suggest, and Jisung nods. “I’d love that, thank you”, he says with a big heart shaped smile.

Minho smiles back at him. He hopes he can see that smile again.

—

Jisung has a hard time sleeping that night. He couldn’t stop smiling after lunch. He knew he looked like an absolute fool but he didn’t care. He caught Minho staring at him a few times during lunch before, but he thought it was because he probably thought Jisung was weird with his blue hair and black eyeliner. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Minho standing next to him, asking if he could sit with him.

Jisung smiles at the thought. He always thought Minho was pretty, and he wasn’t surprised when he heard everyone talking about the brunet. His personality, however, was something that did surprise Jisung. After Minho asked if he could sit with him, Jisung expected it to be very awkward. He’s normally very shy around new people, so he almost rejected the boy, but something about Minho excited him and made him feel comfortable.

He can’t wait to see the brunet again.

—

Since that day, Jisung sits with Minho and his friends every lunch. Jisung was a bit shy around them at first, afraid that he’d make a bad impression on Changbin and Woojin, but they clicked almost immediately. He and Changbin both share a love for music, and Woojin is just extremely friendly and kept making sure that he really felt comfortable with them. Jisung has never been more grateful.

“Jisungie, do you maybe want to hang out after school? There’s a new café I’d like to visit”, Minho asks, fumbling with his fingers. Jisung noticed that’s a thing he does when he’s nervous. He nods. “Of course! Let’s meet up in front of the school after classes”. Minho smiles and nods.

Time rushes by and before Minho knows it, the bell rings and his last class of the day is over. He quickly packs in his stuff and runs out of the classroom to his locker. He grabs his jacket and walks through the front doors, where Jisung is already waiting for him, black jacket in his hand and backpack on his back. He smiles at Minho when he spots him. “Hyung!”.

Minho waves. “Jisungie! Are you ready to go?”, he asks, and Jisung nods excitedly. “It’s not too far away, maybe a 5 minute walk”, Minho says and they start walking.

After a silent but comfortable walk, the two boys arrive at the cafe. Jisung looks around and smiles. It’s a cute cozy cafe with fairy lights and potted plants hanging from the ceiling. It immediately makes him feel at home.

“Jisung, what do you want to drink?”, Minho asks him and Jisung turns his head to look at the menu hanging on the wall. “Can I have a hot chocolate with whipped cream, please?”. Minho nods. “You can sit down somewhere while I order our drinks”.

Jisung shakes his head. “I’m not letting you pay”. Minho smiles and shakes his head. “It’s okay, I invited you so I pay”, he says, and he winks at Jisung. Jisung sighs but nods. He looks around the cafe, trying find the perfect place, and his eyes light up when he finds it. He walks over to a table in the corner of the cafe, where most of the adorable fairy lights seem to be.

Jisung sits down and takes some to observe everything around him. It’s not very busy and the atmosphere is peaceful, exactly how Jisung likes it. He then looks over to the counter where Minho is ordering their drinks. Jisung is sure that Minho is the most beautiful boy he has ever seen. But there’s still so much he doesn’t know about the brunet, so much he wants to find out. Jisung knows Minho will open up to him more once he wants to, and he doesn’t mind waiting.

“Our drinks should be here in a few minutes! I also ordered two slices of cheesecake, if that’s okay?”, Minho asks him. Jisung snaps out of his thoughts, and nods. He didn’t even hear the elder sitting down. “Wait, cheesecake? That’s my favourite, how did you know?”, Jisung asks brightly. Minho’s eyes widen. “I didn’t, I just love cheesecake too”, he explains, and they laugh.

The waiter brings their drinks and food a few minutes later and Jisung immediately starts eating his cheesecake. It’s been a while since he had a nice slice of his favourite dessert. “I know we’ve been hanging out at lunch for a while now, but I still don’t know that much about you”, Minho says, and he takes a small sip of his cappuccino. “Ask me anything you want, hyung”, Jisung says, mouth full with cheesecake. Minho laughs. “How about we just play 21 questions?”, he suggests. Jisung nods. “Like I said earlier, ask me anything”.

They start with basic questions like favourite colour and zodiac sign (Jisung reminds himself to look up more about Minho’s zodiac sign later), but that gets boring after a while. So Minho asks Jisung something he’s been wanting to ask him for a while.

“What kind of music do you listen to?”, Minho asks him, and Jisung giggles. “I just know you’re asking this because of the way I dress, which is not because of the music I listen to, by the way. I do listen to rock music and I really like Panic! at the Disco, but I don’t like to limit myself to just genre”.

Minho grins and nods, showing we understood. “You’re not the stereotypical emo, right? The ones who cry once the first note of ‘Welcome to the Black Parade’ starts playing?”. Jisung laughs and shakes his head. “What kind of music are you into, then?”, Jisung asks him.

Minho shrugs. “Anything that sounds good. I don’t like to limit myself to one genre either. They mostly use pop or R&B songs in my dance class though”. Jisung eyes widen, “Y-You dance?”, he asks, and Minho nods. “I’m really good”, he says and he smirks. Jisung snorts. “Of course. I want to see you dance first, then we’ll see”.

Minho grins. “Sure, if you insist”, he says. “I’ll send you a video later”. Jisung smirks. “How are you going to do that, then? I don’t even have your number”, he says with a cocky tone. Minho’s eyes widen and Jisung laughs. “Give me your phone, hyung”.

Minho hands him his phone and watches Jisung type in his phone number. When he’s done, he gives Minho his phone back and takes a sip of his hot chocolate. Minho looks at his phone and smiles when he sees the blue haired boy saved himself as ‘emo boy jisung’. He sends him a short text and puts his phone away. “Okay, back to the game! It’s my turn to ask a question right?”. Jisung nods, looking at Minho with wide eyes

“Who was your first love?”. Jisung’s smile falls slightly, and he scratches the back of his back. _Please don’t be homophobic._ “I-It was Seungmin, a boy in my class. It was over in a week though. It just didn’t work out, so we decided to be just friends”.

Minho nods and smiles. “Does he go to our school? I’ve never seen a Seungmin around here”, he asks interested, and Jisung shakes his head. “He and my two other friends Hyunjin and Felix don’t live here. I moved, remember?”.

“What about you then? Who was your first crush?”, Jisung asks, and Minho laughs. “Jisungie, you can’t just ask me the same questions I just asked you”, he says, and Jisung starts blushing. “Answer the question!”, he quickly says, and he looks Minho in the eyes. _Please be into boys, please be into boys._

“It was a boy named Chan”, Minho starts and he looks at Jisung with a grin, as if he just heard his thoughts. “We dated for a few months until he left me for someone better”. Jisung’s smile falters, concern written all over his face now. “I-I’m so sorry, hyung”. Minho shakes his head and he smiles sadly. “Don’t worry, this was a while ago already. It took me some time to get over him, especially since I saw him with his new boyfriend at school almost everyday, but Woojin and Changbin helped me get through it. I’m really grateful for them”.

Jisung smiles and he grabs Minho’s shaking hand from across the table. He looks him into the eyes, and Jisung can spot tears in them. “You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who makes you smile and loves you with all their heart. Someone who would give up everything for you”. _Someone like me._

Minho laughs and he wipes away a tear. He doesn’t know what’s going on with him. He normally never opens up to people this fast, but Jisung makes him feel at ease. He’s never felt like this around anyone, not even his other friends. “Thank you, Jisung. I’m sorry for ruining the mood”, he says, but Jisung shakes his head. “Don’t apologise, hyung. Are you really okay, though? We can always leave if you want to?, Jisung says, concern clear in his eyes.

Minho shakes his head. “I’m okay, I’m over him. I will never cry over him again, he’s not worth it anyway”. Jisung smiles and nods. “Alright then. Do you want to continue the game, then?”. Minho smiles. “I’d love to”.

Minho thought it was impossible to find someone to love again. His friends told him otherwise, and they might be right after all.

 

—

Minho and Jisung hang out at the cafe after school every Friday, sometimes inviting Woojin and Changbin with them as well. They text almost everyday, and Jisung can feel himself falling more for the elder with every text and every meet-up.

Time always seems to fly by when he’s with Minho. Every meet-up is somehow always too short, leaving Jisung yearning for more time with the brunet. That’s why he decides to call the elder to ask him to hang out.

Minho picks up almost immediately. “Jisungie, good morning!”, he says happily, and Jisung smiles. “Hi hyung, do you want to hang out at my place today? My roommate isn’t home today so maybe we can watch a movie?”.

“I didn’t know you were that bold, Jisungie. We haven’t even gone on a date yet!”, Minho says through the phone. Jisung frowns in confusion. He stays silent for a few seconds, until he finally understands. “Hyung!”, he says loudly, and Minho laughs. “I can’t believe it took you that long to understand”.

“I take back what I said, I don’t want to hang out with you anymore”, Jisung says, pretending to be annoyed. “You still love me though. Text me your address, I’ll be there in about an hour!”, Minho says, and he hangs up. Jisung smiles and shakes his head.

Minho arrives an hour later with a bag full of snacks. “I figured we’d need some snacks if we’re going to watch a movie”. Jisung nods. “You’re absolutely right, I like the way you think”. Minho bows dramatically, making Jisung laugh.

Minho walks over to the couch to sit down. Jisung grabs a few bowls for the snacks, and then sits down next to Minho. The couch isn’t really big, there’s just enough space to put the snacks between them. “What movie do you want to watch? I have some old DVDs but we can also just watch a movie on Netflix so I don’t have to get up to grab them”, Jisung asks, and Minho giggles. “Let’s just watch something on Netflix, I don’t want you to suffer too much”.

They end up watching a romantic movie, and Minho finds out that Jisung likes to make sarcastic remarks during the movie, making Minho giggle quietly. He turns his head to look at the younger, who’s watching the movie with wide eyes while chewing on some popcorn. Jisung looks gorgeous with eyeliner and long dangling earrings, but he looks absolutely ethereal without.

Jisung turns his head and stops chewing when he sees Minho staring at him, something in his eyes that he can’t place. “Are you even watching the movie, hyung?”, he asks. Minho smiles. “Have you ever been in love, Sungie?”.

Jisung stares at him, trying not to seem affected by the new nickname. He pauses the movie, puts all the snacks down on the table and shifts even closer to Minho on the already small couch. He looks at Minho with wide sparkly eyes and Minho forgets how to breathe for a second. “Why do you ask, hyung?”, Jisung asks, innocently blinking with his eyes. “J-Just curious”, Minho stammers.

Jisung smiles at the stuttering. “I have never truly been in love. I’ve had some crushes but those didn’t last long enough for me to consider it real love. I’d like to experience it one day”, he says with a soft smile. “What about you?”.

“I thought the relationship between Chan and I was true love, but now I’m not so sure. I enjoyed the time we spent together but never once did I think about it being true love”, Minho answers.

Jisung nods and he lays his head down on Minho’s shoulder, staring at the tv. “This is actually something I think about a lot at night. When do we know we’re truly in love? Because we read about it in books and we see it in movies like the one we’re watching right now, but what if it’s all fake? What if some of us won’t ever get to experience true love?”.

Minho lays his head down on Jisung’s head. He grabs his hand and interlaces their fingers. “I know that feeling, Sungie. Just after Chan left me, I spent most of my nights thinking about our relationship. I believed that he pretended to love me, that everything was fake since the beginning. I would think back to every date we went on, look at every picture we took, just to find some sign of our relationship being a big joke to him.

I started doubting myself. If he did truly love me, what did I do that made him want to end our relationship? I stopped believing in love for a while, but I think I changed my mind. True love might actually exist”.

Jisung looks at their hands and sighs. “I think I believe in true love again too”.

—

Minho meets up with Woojin and Changbin the next day. They invited Jisung too, but he kindly declined, saying he’s visiting his grandparents today.

“It’s been a while since we hung out with just the three of us”, Woojin says, and he takes a bite of his pizza slice. Minho nods, cheeks full with pizza.

“So Minho hyung, how are things going with Jisung?”, Changbin asks, grinning. Minho stops eating and looks at him with wide eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about”, he replies, and he swallows his pizza.

Woojin rolls his eyes. “Don’t pretend. We can see you shooting heart eyes at him everyday at lunch”.

Minho sighs and drops the pizza slice he was holding back in the box. “Okay, fine. I like him. A lot”.

“That wasn’t that hard to admit, right?”, Changbin says teasingly, and Minho throws him a look.

“Why don’t you confess to him, then?”, Changbin asks. Minho immediately shakes his head. “I won’t ever confess. He doesn’t feel the same anyway”.

Woojin and Changbin share a look, and they both sigh. Minho looks at them in confusion, and sighs too. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship. I’d rather want him to be my best friend than a stranger again”.

Woojin pets him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry too much about it, you don’t have to confess now. There’s still time”.

Minho nods and takes another bite of his pizza slice. Jisung doesn’t feel the same anyway.

—

Woojin walks to their usual table only to see Changbin already sitting there. “Hey, where are Minho and Jisung?”, he asks him. Changbin shrugs and takes another bite of his apple. “Not here, clearly. Honestly, I’m just waiting for one of our lovebirds to confess. They’re so clearly in love with each other, but are either incredibly oblivious or too scared to confess”.

Woojin nods. “I know, but we can’t force them. One of them will snap one day, the tension is unbearable sometimes”. Changbin makes a sound, showing he agrees. He opens his mouth to reply but quickly shuts it again when he sees Minho and Jisung walking to their table.

“Hey guys!”, Jisung says happily, and they sit on the opposite of their friends. “How are you all?”, he asks them.

“I’m fine, thanks for asking. Before I forget to tell you guys, I got a text from Kim Yerim yesterday. There’s a party at her house this Friday. Do you guys want to go?”, Changbin asks.

“It’s been a while since I went to a party, so maybe”, Minho says. He turns his head to look at Jisung, who’s biting on his lip. “What do you think, Jisung?”. Jisung looks down at his hands. “I-I have never been to a party before”.

Changbin’s eyes widen. “Are you serious?”, he asks him. Jisung nods. “I never got invited to any. My friends and I weren’t that popular”.

“That’s it, we’re going to that party!”, Changbin says. Jisung looks at Minho, who’s looking at him with concern in his eyes. “Do you want to go with us? If you want, I can stay with you the entire time. It’s totally fine if you don’t want to go though!”.

Jisung looks at Woojin and Changbin for a second before looking back at Minho and smiling. “I want to go with you guys”.

“Amazing! I’ll send you guys the details, then. It’s going to be so much fun!”, Changbin says excitedly, and Jisung laughs at his enthusiasm.

—

Jisung is standing in front of his closet, staring at his clothes. Tonight is the party so Minho and Jisung decided not to meet-up at the cafe, using their afternoon to get ready for the party. The only problem is that he has no idea what to wear. Normally he would have Hyunjin to help him out, but he’s also out so he can’t call him. Jisung sighs. He leans against his open closet door, still staring at his clothes.

But then he hears a knock, which snaps him out of his trance. He quickly stands up straight and yells a ‘come in’. The door opens, and his roommate Jeongin walks in. “Hyung, I’m hanging out with Chenle and Jisung tonight. I hope you don’t mind”, he says, and he smiles at Jisung.

Jisung shakes his head. “Of course I don’t mind, I’m going out tonight too. I just don’t know what to wear”, he says, and Jeongin frowns. “Since when do you care about what you wear?”, he asks confused.

“Because it’s a party, Innie!”, Jisung whines. Jeongin smirks at him. “Ah, I finally understand everything. You’re going to a party with your Minho hyung and you want to impress him!”. Jisung’s eyes widen, and Jeongin laughs. “Don’t think I never heard your phone calls. I know I’m younger than you but I’m not stupid, hyung”.

Jisung rolls his eyes. “Fucking brat”, he mutters quietly. “Can you at least help me with my outfit before you go?”. Jeongin nods and walks in the room to Jisung’s closet. He looks at the clothing for a few minutes and then breaks out in a smile. He grabs a few pieces of clothing and lays them down on Jisung’s bed. Then he goes through Jisung’s accessories and grabs some rings and a pair of earrings. He gives them to Jisung and grins at him. “Here’s your outfit for tonight! I’ll see you tomorrow!”, he says and he walks out the room, leaving a stunned Jisung behind.

He looks at the clothes Jeongin picked for him and smiles. He didn’t know the younger was capable of this, the outfit he picked looks really good. He quickly dresses up and puts on some eyeliner. He then walks to his bigger mirror to check out his full look and _holy shit, he looks really fucking good._

The outfit Jeongin picked for him is a simple black t-shirt with a black denim jacket and black ripped skinny jeans with chains. The earrings Jeongin picked are another pair of long dangly ones, since Jisung has a lot of those. He goes with his hand through his hair, which has faded to a gross greyish colour, and he gets the sudden urge to dye it back to black. He grabs his phone to look at the time. He still has 2 hours left till Minho picks him up.

“Jeongin! If you’re still here, can you help me dye my hair!?”.

—

Minho’s in Jisung’s apartment almost two hours later. He’s glad they decided not to go to the cafe today, as it took him quite some time to pick the perfect outfit. He’s wearing a white button up shirt with a blue denim jacket and black skinny jeans. He also put in some small hoop earrings.

He takes a deep breath before knocking on Jisung’s bedroom door and slowly opening it. He peeks his head in and sees Jisung looking at him in the mirror. He waves at him and fully steps into the room. Jisung turns around and Minho’s jaw drops. “Y-You dyed your hair black”, he stutters.

Jisung nods excitedly. “Do you like it? Jeongin helped me dye and style it, since it was fading to an ugly greyish colour”, he rambles. Minho stays silent for a few seconds, clearly checking him out, and then nods. “Y-You look incredible”. Jisung blushes. “You don’t look bad either”.

“Don’t look bad? Is that really everything?”, Minho asks fake offended, and Jisung laughs. “You look absolutely stunning. Now let’s go!”. He grabs Minho’s hand and drags him out of the dorm.

They arrive at Kim Yerim’s house a few minutes later. It’s already quite busy, and Jisung’s anxiety starts acting up once he realises he’ll have to go in there. He’s never been quite fond of crowded places.

He grabs Minho’s hand before they walk in, and Minho intertwines their fingers. He gently strokes Jisung’s hand with his thumb, and drags him through the crowd to a place where it’s not that crowded, which ends up being the kitchen.

Minho grabs two red cups off the table, and hands one out to Jisung who takes it. They both take a sip, and Jisung pulls a face. “What is this?”, he asks his friend, who’s now laughing at him. “Some kind of alcohol. Most people don’t care about what it is, as long as it can get them wasted, I guess”, Minho replies, still giggling.

Jisung nods and takes some more sips. It’s actually not that terrible. “Sungie, I have to go to the bathroom. Can you wait here till I’m back?”, Minho asks, and Jisung nods. He throws his cup away and grabs another one.

When Minho comes back in the kitchen, Jisung is talking to someone. Minho’s eyes widen when he sees who he’s talking to, and he can feel his heart beating faster than before. He thought he never had to see that face again.

“Minho hyung!”, Jisung yells a bit slurred, and he gestures at him to come. The boy Jisung is talking to turns his head and looks at him with wide eyes. Chan.

Minho slowly walks over to Jisung, trying not to show that he’s shaking. When he’s standing next to Jisung, Jisung immediately intertwines their fingers again. “This is Chan! I’m sure you’ve met before, right?”, Jisung asks excitedly. Minho rolls his eyes. “We sure have”.

Chan laughs awkwardly. “Nice to see you again, Minho. How’s it going?”, he asks. Minho can slowly feel his anger trying to take over. He takes a deep breath. “Don’t act like you still care about me, Chan. There’s a reason why we broke up”.

Jisung’s jaw drops, and he looks between the two boys. “Broke up? So does that mean..”. His eyes widen and he looks at Chan with anger in his eyes. “You’re the guy who left Minho hyung and made him feel like shit!”.

Chan scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah, I think I should go. It was nice talking to you both”, he says and he quickly leaves the kitchen before any of them can reply. Jisung immediately turns to Minho, tears visible in his eyes, threatening to spill. “I’m so sorry, Minho hyung. He helped me look for a drink and then we started talking. I-I had no idea it was him”.

Minho shushes him and wraps his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close. His jacket is getting wet from Jisung’s tears, but that’s the last thing he cares about right now. He goes with his hand through his black hair and smiles. “Don’t worry, Sungie, you couldn’t have known it was him”.

“But he even told me a name and which school he goes to, I could have known”, Jisung says loudly, obviously frustrated, and Minho shushes him again. “It’s okay, Sungie. I’m over him, remember? Now tell me, how much did you drink?”.

“A few cups. I just have low tolerance. I do know my limits, you know!”, Jisung replies with a whiny tone, and Minho laughs. “Let’s go dance, you big baby”. Jisung pulls away and pouts at him. “Am not a baby”.

Minho pinches his cheeks. “You are, if you want it or not”. He grabs Jisung’s hand and drags him out of the kitchen to his friends where he spotted them standing in the corner of the living room earlier.

“Finally, what took you so long?”, Woojin asks them. Minho shrugs. “Just bumped into Chan in the kitchen, that’s all”.

Changbin’s eyes widen. “Shit, are you okay? Is he really here?”. Minho and Jisung both nod. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Jisung was with me the entire time”.

“Except in the bathroom”, Jisung giggles, and he starts swinging their arms.

“Sungie, do you want to dance?”, Minho asks him. Jisung nods enthusiastically and pulls Minho with him to the dance floor.

Woojin and Changbin share a look, and then look at their friends who are in their own little world. Jisung’s arms are around Minho’s neck while Minho’s are around Jisung’s waist. They’re rocking back and forth to a slow song with big smiles on their faces. “I’ve never seen Minho like this before, not even with Chan when they were still dating ”, Changbin says.

Woojin shakes his head. “He looks at Jisung like he’s his whole world, this is definitely different”. He smiles. “I’m happy as long as Minho’s happy”.

—

After having danced for almost an hour, Minho and Jisung are sitting next to each other on the couch to rest, Jisung’s head on Minho’s shoulder and fingers intertwined.

“Minho hyung, I’m bored”, Jisung whines, and Minho laughs. “Do you want to dance again”, he asks teasingly, but Jisung shakes his head. He stays still for a few seconds, listening to the loud music blasting through the house. Then he lifts his head and moves up to sit on Minho’s lap, legs on both of the elder’s sides. Minho’s eyes widen at the sudden action and he looks at Jisung, who’s looking back with innocent eyes and a small smirk. His face is so close that Minho can’t help but quickly glance at the younger’s glossy pink lips, hoping Jisung won’t notice. _Holy shit, is that lipgloss?_

However, Jisung does notice and his smirk widens. “Do you know what’s more fun than dancing, hyung?”, Jisung asks him, voice lower than normally, and Minho quickly shakes his head.

Jisung starts leaning in slowly, until they’re so close that Minho feels the boy’s lips brushing slightly against his. Jisung doesn’t lean in further, purposely teasing him and it’s driving Minho insane. He pushes his lips against Jisung’s, whose eyes widen at the elder’s sudden boldness.

It’s a passionate kiss, and it doesn’t take long until Jisung deepens the kiss and bites on Minho’s bottom low, who groans quietly at the action. He can taste the alcohol the younger drank earlier this evening, and he feels like he’s going insane because all he can think about is _Jisung Jisung Jisung Jisung. The way Jisung tastes. The way Jisung’s glossy lips feel against his._

Minho’s hand goes up to grab Jisung’s hair and he tugs, not too hard. Jisung groans softly, and Minho smiles in the kiss. He tugs at Jisung’s hair again, much harder this time. Jisung moans loudly, and Minho swears he might pass out from how hot that was.

Jisung pulls away first. He rests his forehead against Minho and pants loudly. “That was... Really fucking amazing”.

Minho gives the boy a peck on his lips. “It really fucking was”.

—

Jisung wakes up with a headache the next morning. He groans, and pulls the covers over his head. He’s never drinking this much again.

He still remembers everything what happened last night. The conversation with Chan is the kitchen, Minho’s arms around his waist as they danced, Minho’s lips against his.

The kiss with Minho.

Jisung groans again. He still doesn’t know where his sudden confidence came from. He wasn’t even actually going to kiss Minho, just tease him a bit.

Jisung grabs his phone and sighs. Part of him hopes the elder won’t remember, but Minho didn’t drink as much as him so he must remember everything.

They need to talk about this. Jisung needs to know if Minho feels the same. So he texts the brunet.

 **emo boy jisung**  
hyung are you awake

He gets a response almost immediately.

 **minho** ;  
jisungie!

 

 **minho**  
yes i just woke up

 **emo boy jisung**  
do you want to hang out at mine today?

 **minho**  
of course! i still have some stuff to do so is 5pm fine?

 **emo boy jisung**  
sure, no problem

 **minho**  
see you later then!

Jisung throws his phone somewhere on the bed and sighs. He‘s hopelessly in love with this boy and of course he hopes Minho feels the same about him, but he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. That’s why he wasn’t ever going to confess in the first place.

He hopes he didn’t mess up too bad.

—

Minho knocks on Jisung’s front door at exactly 5 pm with a plastic bag full of instant ramen. Jisung laughs and takes the bag from him. “You don’t always have to bring food with you when you visit me, you know?”.

Minho shrugs. “I’m just always hungry”, he replies simply, and Jisung giggles. “Sure, hyung. And since it’s your food, you can help me prepare it”.

They sit next to each other on the couch five minutes later, both with a cup of ramen in their hands. They’re watching a cheesy drama Minho picked.

Jisung turns his head to look at Minho who’s happily eating his ramen. Jisung smiles and focuses on the drama again.

“Jisung, can I ask you something?”, Minho suddenly asks. Jisung turns his head to look at him and nods. “Why did you do that last night?”, Minho asks him.

Jisung’s eyes widen. He stops breathing for a second. This is it. This is what he wanted to avoid doing ever since he first met the elder. He takes a deep breath, shaking slightly.

“I-I think I’m in love with you, hyung”.

Minho stops eating. He puts his cup down on the table and moves over to Jisung, who’s looking at him with big eyes. He smiles at him. “I think I’m in love with you too, Sungie”.

Jisung smiles widely, and Minho’s heart melts because that’s the same heart shaped smile he desperately wanted to see again.

He cups Jisung’s cheeks and slowly leans in, stopping until they’re only a centimetre apart. “This is revenge for last night”, he whispers, his lips brushing against Jisung’s with every word. Jisung’s breath hitches and he whines quietly. “I didn’t do anything last night”.

Minho smirks. “I think you did, Sungie”. Jisung pushes his lips against Minho’s, who makes a surprised noise. Jisung smiles and pulls back. He pushes Minho against the couch and sits down on his lap. He grabs the front of the brunet’s shirt and pulls him forward to connect their lips again.

Minho makes a satisfied noise, and he pulls back a little bit. “You don’t know how much I wanted to do this again”, he whispers slightly out of breath, and Jisung whines. “Me too. Couldn’t stop thinking about you and your fucking lips”.

Minho disconnects their lips and moves down to the younger’s jaw to nip at the skin. Jisung’s breath hitches and he shivers when Minho moves further down to the boy’s neck, lips dragging across his skin. He throws his head back to give the elder more excess and grabs his hair. Minho nips on every part of his skin, but stops on a particular place that makes the younger’s breath hitch . He smirks and sucks hard. Jisung moans loudly, and he’s shaking. “M-Minho hyung”, he stammers, clearly out of breath.

“Yes, baby?”, Minho asks him, still nipping at the younger’s neck. “P-Please kiss me”, Jisung says. Minho immediately obeys, but this kiss is different from the ones they shared before. The last two were passionate and hungry, but this one is full of love. Minho shivers at the thought. He’s so in love with this boy.

He pulls back and looks at Jisung, who still has his eyes closed. He gives the black haired boy one last peck, and laughs. Jisung opens his eyes and smiles. “I love you so much”, he says dreamily, coming down from the adrenaline rush he got from kissing. Minho pokes his cheeks and smiles. “I love you too, emo boy”.

 

—

 

Everyone at school immediately knows about Minho and Jisung’s relationship, and Jisung is not used to the sudden attention. He had a few people come to him to congratulate them and are very supportive. He also had a few girls coming up to him, telling him to stay away from Minho, but Jisung just grinned at them and walked away. He doesn’t want to break their hearts by telling them that no girl will ever have a chance anyway.

He also recently dyed his hair back to a darker shade of blue, and surprised Minho with it this, who beamed when he saw Jisung. He then asked the younger if he could dye his hair black, since that’s a hair colour he always wanted to try out instead of boring dark brown (Minho’s words, not Jisung’s). Jisung, being the good boyfriend he is, said yes.

“Sungie, wanna go on a picnic after we’re done?”, Minho asks him when Jisung’s washing the black hair dye out of his boyfriend’s hair. Jisung frowns. “Hyung, it’s almost 6 pm”, he says. Minho rolls his eyes. “6 pm picnics are a think, you know”, he says. Jisung snorts. “Sure then, let’s go. I think I’m done with your hair. What about you dry your hair and dress into something else while I grab some snacks and a blanket?”. Minho nods

Jisung hands him an old towel and walks to the kitchen. He opens a cabinet and grabs every snack he can find. He then grabs an old wooden basket his parents gave him and puts all the snacks in it. He’s just about to turn around to grab some drinks when he feels two arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder. Jisung giggles. “Why are you so clingy?”.

Minho snorts. “Says you. Who always wants to cuddle in the corner of the cafe?”. Jisung laughs and pushes Minho off him. “As much as I want to cuddle right now, I really need to get some drinks”. He opens the fridge and grabs a few cans of coke Jeongin bought a few days ago. He puts those in the basket as well. “Ready to go!”.

The walk to the park isn’t long and when the two boys arrive, the sun is already starting to set. Something in Jisung clicks. “You wanted to watch the sunset with me, didn’t you?”, he asks Minho with a cheeky smile. Minho flushes red. “I thought it would be romantic. And we can stargaze after that, it’s clear tonight”. Jisung smiles and gives the boy a kiss on his cheek. “I love this picnic already!”. Minho smiles and squeezes his boyfriend’s hand.

They decide to see down next to a big old tree. There’s no one so there’s a quiet, peaceful atmosphere. It reminds Jisung of his first meet-up with Minho in the cafe.

Jisung grabs two cans of coke and gives one to Minho, who’s already watching the sunset. Jisung smiles and turns his head to watch too. The sky is a pretty mix of pink and light blue with some orange clouds.

They watch until the sun has fully disappeared, both munching on sandwiches Jisung made as well. When the sky is dark and the stars are visible, Minho lies down on the blanket. He gestures at Jisung to do the same, and Jisung obeys. He lies down next to Minho and intertwines their fingers.

There’s a comfortable silence for a while, both boys staring at the sky, until Minho speaks up. “Thank you for coming with me. Chan never wanted to do this with me”.

“Chan’s an asshole”, Jisung simply says, and Minho giggles. He turns his head to look at the blue haired boy lying next to him, and stays silent. Jisung doesn’t notice until a few moments later. “Is there something on my face”, he asks, and Minho smiles, immediately thinking back to their first conversation. “I think I found true love”.

Jisung stares at him with big sparkly eyes, and smiles. “I know I found true love”, he says and he gives his boyfriend a quick peck. Minho grins.

“Is this what people mean when they say they want a goth bf?”.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i spent the last four days writing this and i’m really happy with how it turned out! english isn’t my first language, so please comment if you found any mistakes :). 
> 
> also if you want to yell about minsung with me, follow my twitter @gothbfjisung !!


End file.
